Listen to my Soul
by Kurea-chan
Summary: Pendant les vacances,un nouvel élève arrive à Shibusen et Maka devient sa manieuse temporaire.Mais elle se sent étrangement attirée par lui...et Soul décide de les suivre secrètement.Y aurait-il un rapport avec Arachnée?Et qui Médusa veut elle capturer?
1. Introduction

Avant toute chose, je précise que l'histoire se situe après la fin des événements de l'anime.

Bonne lecture ! ^w^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fillette marchait dans la ruelle. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient autour d'elle et sa cape noire se soulevait à chacun de ses pas sautillants. A sa main , elle portait un sac de toile qui se balançait. En tout les cas, elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place en ces quartiers mal famés.

Comme pour le lui prouver, à cet instant, un homme mal habillé se précipita vers elle, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Sans même se retourner, elle lui envoya un de ses serpent. En quelques secondes, c'était fini. D'habitude, Médusa aimait jouer avec ses proies, mais là, elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle entra finalement dans un vieil immeuble et monta silencieusement les marches. Une fois arrivée devant la porte qu'elle cherchait, elle entra, prête à réagir au moindre piège. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle s'assit donc sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Le mobilier y était sommaire: un lit, une chaise, une table. Et partout, des feuilles couvertes d'inscriptions et de signes mystérieux. Médusa ouvrit son sac de toile et posa sur la table en face d'elle une ce qu'il contenait: une étrange tablette en pierre ou était gravés des signes mystérieux. Elle prit une feuille vierge à côté d'elle et déchiffra lentement la mystérieuse tablette. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle relisait son travail.

Soudain, elle se mit à rire.

_ « Mais oui, bien sûr! C'est d'elle que j'ai besoin! »marmonna-t-elle en souriant.

La sorcière pris une valise, y mit rapidement quelques feuilles vierges, un crayon, la tablette et sa traduction et sortit. Avant de fermer la porte, elle jeta une allumette enflammée sur le tas de feuilles qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Comme ça, il n'y aurait aucune trace de son passage. Puis elle descendit en sautillant joyeusement, et sur son visage d'enfant se dessina un sourire de serpent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la capturer. Elle allait bientôt avoir ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps.


	2. Un nouvel élève

_ « Hakaa 'ptote mwa la teleomeude cheutpwlai! »*traduction: Maka, apporte moi la télécommande sil te plait! »

Maka releva lentement la tête de son livre et répondit à son arme d'un ton exaspéré:

_ « Tu peut quand même aller la chercher toi-même! Et arrête de parler la bouche pleine! Et en plus tu mange avant le repas? Tu vas tomber malade. »

Soul se redressa du canapé ou il s'était allongé et marmonna.:

« -Pas cool, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une deuxième mère …

_ QUI EST TA DEUXIEME MERE? Hurla Maka.

_ Euh…

_ MAKKKAAA CHOP! »

Soul s'envola dans les airs et détruisit une fois de plus le toi de la maison. Maka le regarda pensivement s'envoler dans le ciel. « Mince, il vole moins haut en ce moment. Je paris qu'il a encore grossi! » pensa-t-elle. Quelque minutes plus tard, Soul ouvrit la porte de l'entrée avec mauvaise humeur mais ne dis rien car il ne voulait pas refaire un autre vol plané.

_ « Bon, Soul , j'avais oublié de te dire mais c'est le départ demain. Pour une semaine.

_ De quoi? S'exclama Soul. On pars en mission ? Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir! J'avais plein de trucs à faire avec Black*Star! »

Bon, c'était faux, mais c'était pas cool de pas avoir de projet.

_ « Ah bon? Il partait pas en vacances hier avec Tsubaki? »

Grillé.

_ « Mais t'inquiète pas Soul, tu va pouvoir rester ici à rien faire , il n'y a que moi qui vais en mission.

_ Euh…mais…commença Soul

_ Je ne pars pas toute seule rassure toi, le coupa Maka, j'y vais avec une autre arme. »

Soul en resta comme deux ronds de flan. OK, Maka était énervante, pas cool, et en plus elle tapait VRAIMENT très fort , mais elle avait promis qu'elle le ferait Death Scythe! Maka observa sa réaction et soupira.

_ « Je suis pas comme toi moi! Je tiens mes promesses! Simplement, aucun manieur assez bon n'était disponible pour cette mission. Il était tous soi occupé, soi en vacances…

_ Mais c'est quoi comme mission? Demanda Soul, encore surpris.

_ Eh bien, répondit Maka en souriant, je vais avoir un élève! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soleil commençait à se coucher . Ses yeux se fermait et il descendait doucement. C'est le moment que choisi le taxi pour s'arrêter devant Shibusen. Un adolescent en sortit. Il devait avoir l'âge de Maka et Soul. Ses cheveux était châtain clair et ils était cour et plein d'épis, ses étranges yeux gris pâles semblait briller, son visage aux traits fin et souriant , son corps bien fait. Bref, il était beau. Le jeune homme paya le chauffeur et admira l'académie puis il se décida à entrer. Dans le hall, le père de Maka attendait. Quand il vit l'adolescent, il lui demanda simplement de le suivre puis il l'emmena directement chez maître Shinigami-sama. Quand les deux hommes entrèrent, ils virent maître Shinigami occupé à jouer à la poupée. Il se retourna immédiatement et cacha le matériel compromettant dans son dos.

_ « Euh, oui, bref , enfin, je veux dire c'est pour quoi? Demanda Maître Shinigami en essayant de reprendre contenance.

_ Voici le nouvel élève, dit la Death Scythe, puis il repartit en chantonant : _Maka ma fiiiillleuh je t'aaiiiiimeeeuh tu est maa chhhoouuuupiiinneeeeette adorrréééeeeee_(…jusqu'a 178 000 autres couplet…).

Quelque part chez elle, Maka éternua violemment et fut prise, sans savoir pourquoi, d'une violente envie de vomir. Mais revenons à Shibusen .

_ « Tu es bien le nouvel élève que nous attendons? Demanda le Shinigami.

_ Oui, répondis l'élève, je suis Kanato Hiro. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, maître Shinigami-sama.

_ Euh, moi de même… Bon, tu n'as encore jamais effectué de missions et ce sont les vacances. Pour que tu sois prêt à la rentrée, j'ai demandé à une manieuse de t'aider dans une de ses missions. Mais tu devra ensuite te trouver ton propre manieur car elle à déjà un partenaire…Malheureusement, comme tu arrives en cour d'année, il n'y a plus de manieur qui n'ont pas trouvé leur arme… Enfin, on verra ça plus tard.

_ Et qui est cette manieuse? Demanda Hiro.

_ Elle s'appelle Maka Albarn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ « Tu vas avoir un élève….? Demanda Soul.

_ Oui, un peu comme une maîtresse ! » s'exclama Maka, tout sourire.

Des images classées -18 passèrent dans l'esprit de Soul. Heureusement pour lui, Maka lui avait tourné le dos pour fouiller dans des papiers et n'avait pas remarqué son saignement de nez. Le toit poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ « Tiens, regarde, repris Maka, j'ai reçu ça hier, c'est son dossier. »

L'arme pris les 2 feuilles agrafées et les examina attentivement. Sur la première, quelques informations: nom, prénom, âge(tiens, le même que Maka!), type d'arme…(inconnu, remarqua Soul) sur la deuxième, une photo. Du plus beau mec que Soul avait jamais vu. Et qui avait l'air cool en plus . « Merde. pensa Soul intérieurement. Grosse énorme méga supra giga merde. »

_ « Tu as vu? Il a le même âge que moi, et il a l'air sympa…je sens que ça va être amusant!

_ Bah c'est qu'une mission… » grogna Soul.

Maka le regarda avec surprise. Quoi? Son partenaire grognait ? Alors qu'il avait droit à toute une semaine de flemmardise sans se faire …hrrrrmmmm…_un petit peu taper_?

_ « C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es malade, soupira-t-elle. Bon, je prépare mes bagages, alors tu peut faire le repas ce soir? »

Soul ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ « C'est oui alors? Bon, je sors, je dois acheter 2 ou 3 choses. A plus. »Et la manieuse sorti tranquillement de l'appartement.

Soul resta bloqué sur le bouton « son coupé ». A quoi pensai-t-il? À Maka, bien sur. Il devait empêcher ce type de partir avec SA Maka. Bah, oui, elle avait une promesse à tenir, quand même. « Pas seulement, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu l'aimes, avoue! » « Non mais ça va pas? Répondit Soul. L'est même pas cool!» «Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi t'a volé deux de ses sous- vêtements la semaine dernière, que tu les gardes cacher sous ton oreiller et que tu les renifles chaque soir avant de te coucher? » Soul ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette voix et décida que finalement la seule manière d'empêcher Maka de devenir la manieuse de cet Hiro, c'était de les suivre. Et après? Ben, en mission, un accident est si vite arrivé…Il allait pas le tuer non, juste l' abimer un peu …

L'arme ricana et se précipita dans sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages. Les vacances allait être cool, en fait!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà ^-^! Un peu court, mais ce n'est qu'un début.

Reviews? *w*


	3. Ou es-tu?

Bonjour ^-^ ! w

J'espère que ce 3ème chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maka ouvrit silencieusement la porte, sortit, et referma sans un bruit. Elle eu un peu de mal à descendre les escaliers avec sa valise mais elle se retrouva finalement sans peine devant la porte d'entrée. Shinigami -sama avait bien précisé que la mission serait longue et qu'elle risquait même de durer plus d'une semaine alors elle avait pris pas mal de lecture. Le voyage à lui tout seul durait une demie-journée et elle préférait ne pas avoir à s'ennuyer. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle allait devoir marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus avec ses bagages. Si seulement Soul avait pu l'emmener sur sa moto... Mais quand elle lui avait demandé hier, il avait répondu qu'il en avait besoin. Tu parles! A 5 heures du matin! Il avait juste la flemme de se lever, oui! Maka soupira et décida qu'elle avait autre chose à penser. Le Shinigami ne lui avait dit ni ou ils allaient, ni quelle serait la mission. La seule indication qu'on lui avait donné, c'était l'heure du bus, l'arrêt et qu'elle descendrait au terminus. Une autre chose l'inquiétait. Le type d'arme de Hiro était « inconnu ». Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Généralement, les armes découvraient leur nature soit par accident, soi parce qu'elles faisaient partie d'une des 10 grandes familles d'armes . Or Kanato ne faisait pas partie de ces familles, et si il n'avait jamais utilisé son arme, comment aurait-il pu découvrir qu'il en était une ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Maka était arrivée à l'arrêt de bus ou elle s'assit et soupira de nouveau. 5 heures du matin, c'est tôt et elle espérait que le bus n'arriverait pas trop en retard pour qu'elle puisse se reposer dedans. Elle regarda les buissons quand tout as coup elle repéra un mouvement. Il n'y avait pas une mèche blanche, là? Elle allait se rapprocher pour mieux voir mais son attention fut détournée par un bruit de pas. Elle tourna la tête . Et, soudainement, son cœur s'affola.

Un jeune homme avançait lentement, un sac à dos sur l'épaule et une petite valise dans la main droite. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'eût aucun doute sur son identité : c'était Hiro Kanato. Elle reconnu ses cheveux sombres et légèrement en bataille. Il portait des vêtements noirs et simple mais qui lui donnaient pourtant une allure dangereuse, dangereusement belle. Il marchait avec assurance, et la façon dont il bougeait laissait deviner un corps fin, mais musclé, qui devait receler une grande force. Mais, en particulier, son visage calme et lisse possédait les yeux les plus beaux que Maka avait jamais vu. Sur la photo de Shinigami-sama, on ne les voyait pas très bien mais ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert, de gris, de noir et de bleu qui s'illuminèrent quand l'arme aperçu Maka. Il lui adressa un sourire et Maka se sentit rougir. Elle avait l'impression que, de tout ce qu'elle ait pu voir auparavant, jamais rien n'avait été aussi beau. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentait étrangement attiré par l'arme. Comme si un élastique invisible l'approchai,inexorablement, de ce garçon. Hiro arriva face à elle et il s'inclina profondément devant la manieuse.

« _ Tu dois être Maka Albarn? Je suis Hiro Kanato, ton élève. Enchanté de te rencontrer. , dis-il avec un sourire. Maka lui répondit en bafouillant légèrement:

_ Moi de même… Je suis…euh…oui Maka Albarn. Enfin, tu connais mon nom. Enfin, tu vois, heu…

_ Oui c'est vrai, » répondit Hiro.

Maka se frappa intérieurement. « C'est pas possible! Se dit-elle. Pour une fois que je rencontre un garçon aussi bien, il faut que je bafouille et que je raconte des bêtises ! Ca doit être le manque de sommeil… » Plus loin sur la route, elle aperçu un vieux bus poussiéreux qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle saisi ses bagages et se prépara a entrer. Au même moment elle se rappela une sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressentit quand Hiro l'avait regardée. En plus de toutes les autres. C'était infime, mais , étrangement, elle avait cru percevoir, au plus profond d'elle-même…

De la peur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair ouvrit les yeux . Elle se trouvait sur le canapé de l'appartement de Maka et Soul, ou elle avait comme à son habitude passé la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée. Elle se redressa, cligna des yeux et regarda l'heure :12 h moins 1. «Allez, il est l'heure de réveiller Soul. Je vais bien m'amuser!» pensa elle en se levant. Elle se transforma en chat et se précipita sur le balcon , et , d'un bon, rejoignit la fenêtre de Soul. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, et ,sans faire de bruit se cacha derrière l'armoire. Soudain, le réveil sonna . Rapide comme le chat sauvage devant de la viande, Blair se changea en humaine et sauta sur le lit de Soul tout en hurlant: « DEBOUUUUT VILAIN CHATON! » Elle se prépara à voir Maka entrer quand elle se souvint qu'elle était partit en voyage. Bon, au moins il restait Soul! Elle baissa les yeux, et…

_ « Soul ? »

L'arme avait disparu! Blair défit entièrement le lit (Tiens! S'exclama-t-elle quand elle trouva des sous-vêtements féminins sous son oreiller. Je ne savais pas qu'il se travestissait ) , vida la chambre, dérangea entièrement l'appartement. Mais Soul n'était plus là. Effrayée, Blair sortit en trombe de l'appartement et fila jusqu'à Shibusen, où elle se précipita pour aller chez le maître Shinigami. Quand elle arriva dans son bureau, elle ne vit que Spirit. Le père de Maka, occupé à chanter le 1132ème couplet de l'Ode à Maka, s'interrompit en la voyant arriver.

_ « Maka, ta beauté m'inspppiiirre la … Tiens Blair, que fais tu là? C'est une offre promotionnelle?

_ Monsieur Spirit, c'est affreux! C'est Soul!

_ QUOI? Je suis sûre qu'il a fait du mal à ma fille! JE VAIS LE TUER! JE VAIS LE !

_Mais non, mais non! S'écria Blair. Il faut prévenir Shinigami-gnon (excusez son langage) et envoyer une équipe de recherche! Soul à disparut!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul suivait le bus depuis le début de la journée. Celui-ci n'avais fait qu'une seule pause, vers 10 heures du matin, pendant laquelle Soul avait failli rater le départ du véhicule. Mais il avait quand même réussi à le suivre et finalement il était toujours derrière lui alors qu'il était maintenant midi et demi. En plus Soul n'avait pas mangé depuis hier. Il s'était levé en retard ce matin et avait juste eu le temps de prendre son sac et de s'habiller même si il aurait pu partir en pyjama et manger vite-fait(comme il avait mis son seul pyjama dans son sac de voyage, il avait du prendre un vieux de Maka qu'elle avait gardé depuis l'époque ou son père lui achetait encore plein de choses vu qu'il ne dépensait pas tout eu cabaret, celui-ci n'ayant pas été encore construit. Bref, un pyjama avec des cœur et une énorme inscription : « J'AIME MON PAPA ! », c'était pas cool.) . La seule chose qui avait empêchées Soul de retourner se coucher était le souvenir de l' « élève » de Maka, de qui il se méfiait tout particulièrement.

Et la suite lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison. Rien que de repenser l'effet que ce type faisait à Maka, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa moto et il dût se retenir pour ne pas hurler. De quel droit cette arme plaisait à la manieuse? Et elle !De quelle droit elle… de quel droit elle rougissait, de quel droit elle bafouillait, de quel droit elle…enfin elle…l'appréciait? Elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer, lui! Alors… comment elle avait put…ressentir ça? Et Soul alors? Il imagina la manieuse lui déclarant : « Je suis désolée Soul, mais j'aime Hiro de tout mon cœur…Je veut pouvoir rester à ses côtés pour toujours…A présent, c'est lui, mon arme » « Non, c'est impossible! pensa Soul. Elle m'a promis. C'est moi son arme. » « Sauf que, lui dit une petite voix… ça n'avait rien d'officiel, sa promesse. Et puis, si elle commençait…à sortir avec ce Hiro, rester avec toi serait vraiment difficile pour elle, non? Les moments forts, elle voudrais les vivre avec lui, pas avec toi. » « Mais elle m'a protégé! Protesta Soul. Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi! » « Elle aurait fais ça pour n'importe qui d'autre, répondit la voix. Tu la connais, elle est prête à tout pour sauver quelqu'un, peut importe les conséquences. Regarde Crona. Maka a failli se tuer pour la sauver! Pourtant Maka ne l'aime pas…comme tu toi tu voudrais qu'elle t'aime! » « CA SUFFIT! CHUT! TAIS TOI!» Pensa Soul.

Mais bien évidemment, la voix ne se tut pas. Elle continua a expliquer, point par point, les raisons pour lesquelles Soul risquait de ne jamais être l'arme unique de Maka. Et Soul savait, quelque part, que cette voix n'avait pas tort. Finalement, les premières lueurs du soir arrivèrent et Soul n'avait toujours ni mangé ni bu. Il aurait tué pour un bon Death-burger mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas laisser Maka. Soudain, quelquechose attira son regard. Le voyant lumineux de l'essence était allumé. Soul jura. Il ne luis restait plus que dix kilomètres, peut être vingt, avant de tomber en panne. Il regarda autour de lui mais, là il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas de station. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien. Juste une immense plaine désertique, ou il y avait ça et la quelque buissons, et encerclée par une forêt dense. Et sur la route, il ne restait que lui et le bus. « Mince, je suis trop repérable, et si Maka m'avais vu … enfin, peut importe, de toute façon, parce que bientôt Maka ne pourra tout simplement plus me voir, parce que cette ***** de moto tombera en panne! ».

Heureusement pour lui, le bus commença à ralentir et s'arrêta. Rapidement, Soul ralentit à son tour, s'arrêtât, descendis de la moto et se cacha derrière un buisson épineux qui avait eu la bonne idée d'être là. Par chance, les portes du bus calaient un peu, ce qui lui laissa quelque minutes de répits, mais il était bien conscient que si Maka ou l'autre, comme il avait décidé de l'appeler, regardaient dans sa direction, il était cuit. Mais, en sortant du bus, ni Maka ni Hiro ne tournèrent les yeux vers lui, ils déchargèrent simplement leurs bagages et regardèrent attentivement la carte accrochée à l'arrêt de bus. Soul remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que Maka jetait de temps en temps de bref regard à l'autre puis se détournait en rougissant. Ce manège dura assez longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Hiro tourne la tête et, croisant le regard de la manieuse, lui adresse un bref sourire. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette idiote? » pensa Soul avec colère en la voyant devenir plus rouge que … qu'un truc très, très rouge (à côté d'elle, une tomate aurait eu l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus blanc) .

Finalement, Maka et Hiro se levèrent et portèrent chacun leur sac vers un panneau nommé: « champs de Dink », et ils s'en allèrent dans cette direction. Soul attendit quelque minutes et les suivi lentement, poussant sa moto avec difficulté à cause de la chaleur. Mais ils étaient maintenant en forêt, et il faisait un peu plus frais. Il hésita. Sa moto était en panne, la pousser le ferait repérer, et devant lui, il y avait ces gros buissons, avec tout juste assez d'espace...Il finit par faire doucement rouler l'engin dans les feuilles, puis redressa les branches autour de la moto. Parfait ! Dans le désert, il y avait peu de chance qu'un type vienne la lui voler, de toute façon.

A présent, il avançait un peu plus vite, et n'eût aucun mal à rattraper les deux autres qui marchaient tranquillement. Il failli même se faire repérer quand Maka et Hiro s'arrêtèrent devant une clairière. Mais là encore personne ne remarqua rien et Soul poussa un (faible) soupir de soulagement. Hiro posa son sac et regarda la clairière puis il demanda à Maka:

_ « On s'arrête là? Shinigami-sama m'a dit que toute cette forêt était à peu près vide, de toute façon. On peut aller où on veut.

_ OK! On dirait qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Et en plus je suis épuisée! Enfin, poursuivi-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je n'avais pas prévu que nous devrions camper, et je n'ai pas amené de tente…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, la rassura Hiro, et il lui montra sa valisette.

_ Hein? S'exclamèrent en même temps Maka et Soul, sauf que Soul le fit beaucoup moins fort.

_ Regarde.» répondit Hiro, et il appuya sur un petit bouton rouge situé sur le dessus de sa mallete, avant de la jeter devant lui. Immédiatement, la mallette se déplia, se contorsionna, et explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

_ « Euh…tu avais mis des…des bombes dans ta valise, Kanato? Demanda Maka d'une voix incertaine.

_ Mais non! Regarde ! lui répondit il en souriant. Ah, et appelle moi par mon prénom! On se connait, maintenant, non? Mais si tu veut je peut continuer à t'appeler Albarn-chan! »

« Albarn-chan? » se dit Soul. «Apelle moi par mon prénom? Mais que s'est-il passé dans ce bus? »

Mais sa pensée fut détournée par…

« _ Mais, c'est…une tente? S'écria Maka avec stupéfaction.

_ C'est une tente ,oui, mais elle est un peu améliorée. Elle est en matériaux étanches et il y a des vrais meubles dedans…

_ Mais… demanda Maka, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, où…?, comment?

_ Je l'ai construite moi-même, lui dit Hiro en souriant, tu sais, j'ai appris de mes parents. Elle est plutôt petite mais, si tu veux dormir avec moi… »

A ces mots Maka s'arrêtât de bégayer et Soul s'arrêtât de penser. Dormir. Avec. Moi. Soul crut qu'il allait exploser. Non mais, ce Hiro! Il allait pas un peu vite là? Il prenait Maka pour qui, hein? Soul se demanda de quel manière il allait le tuer. En tout cas, Maka ne serait jamais d'accord, c'est sur. L'année dernière, pendant une mission ou ils avaient du camper eux aussi, Maka avait dormi seule dans sa tente et Soul s'était caché sous sa moto. Et puis, il y avait eu l'orage…

Hiro remarqua le regard de Maka et rougit brusquement, gêné.

_ « Enfin, je ne…si tu veut je peut te laisser la tente…souffla-t-il, je ne voudrais pas te gêner… »

« Refuse, refuse, refuse, refuse… »se récita Soul comme un mantra.

_ « Ca…ça ne me dérange pas. répondit Maka. J'ai confiance en toi, tu n'est pas ce genre de personne!

_ Que? Murmura Soul, les yeux exorbités.

_ Génial! S'exclama Hiro en souriant. Enfin, je veut dire, repris-t-il, gêné de nouveaux je ne veut pas dire que…

_ C'est bon, je te dis, repris Maka. Je sais que tu n'est pas comme Soul, ajouta-elle en riant.

Visiblement, l'autre savait quelque chose sur lui, parce qu'ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

_ Eh, mais? Repris Soul, incrédule.

Elle prit ses bagages et ouvrit la porte de la « tente » suivie par Hiro. Tout deux entrèrent, puis refermèrent la porte.

Soul attendit un peu puis il ouvrit son sac et but de l'eau à grandes goulées à une bouteille plastique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Depuis quand Maka était elle aussi sympathique? Depuis quand elle se montrait aussi confiante avec quelqu'un? Et ce qu'elle avait dis, à la fin… elle n'avais pas confiance en lui?

Une goutte transparente, puis une autre coulèrent sur le visage de Soul et s'écrasèrent sur le sol terreux.

_ « Tiens, il pleut , murmura Soul, en regardant le ciel bleu acier où brillait un soleil brûlant, et où il n'y avait pas un seul nuage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ca vous à plu? Dites le moi ! OwO Non je ne réclame pas de commentaires ! Noooon ! TwT


	4. Complications

Une jeune femme au cheveux noirs tirés en chignon et portant une robe noire à motifs d'araignées était suspendue dans le vide sur une gigantesque toile d'araignée. Elle avait a la main un carnet sur lequel elle écrivait lentement, l'air pensif. Soudain, on frappa quelque coup à la porte.

_ « Arachné-sama! Demanda une voix plaintive, quelqu'un demande absolument à vous voir!

_ Se pourrait t-il que…non, c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas être au courant! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Faites entrer! » S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et un simple membre d'Arachnophobia entra. Il était seul.

« _ Eh bien, demanda Arachné, que veut-tu? J'espère que tu ne vas pas me déranger pour rien.

_ Arachné-sama…répondit la personne, je suis un scientifique de la partie A, et pour ce que vous vouliez…nous avons… multipliez ce que vous avez donnés et…

_ Quoi? Demanda Arachné.

_ En fait, ça y est, c'est près! » lui dit enfin le scientifique.

Arachné se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Parfait, dit-elle. Ou est le transmetteur?

_ Dans la cour, Arachné-sama, intervint un garde.

_ Très bien. Commencer le transvasement. Je veut que tout soit près rapidement. Combien de temps?

_ Eh bien, nous en avons beaucoup…repris le scientifique, et nous devons utiliser des outils spéciaux pour ne rien perdre…deux semaines, au plus.

_ Ca suffira. Répondit Arachné. Commencez, à présent. Toi, dit elle au garde, prévient toutes les équipes de sécurité. Alerte de type 1. PERSONNE ne doit entrer ici.

_ Bien, Arachné-sama », répondit le garde, et il murmura quelques mots dans un appareil.

Arachné sourit.

« Quelle expérience intéressante! Pensa-t-elle. Si j'y arrive, je parviendrais à piéger le serpent et le fou. Et là, tout pourra enfin renaître. »

_ Mosquito, dit elle en souriant, apporte le meilleur vin de ma cave. Il ne nous reste plus longtemps à attendre, à présent. Dans quelques jours, le monde sera sous le contrôle d'Arachnophobia.

En sortant dans le couloir, le scientifique marcha quelques mètres, puis se précipita soudain dans un recoin du mur ou personne ne pouvait le voir. Puis, il souleva son masque et souffla un bon coup.

_ « Ah, il fait chaud la dessous, soupira Elka. Mais si je me plains , Médusa-sama seras encore en colère…Enfin bon, tout c'est bien passé. Elka appuya sur la paroi qui recula de quelques mètres, révélant une porte dissimulé sur un côté du mur. Elle murmura quelques mots et la porte s'ouvrit. Cette porte dissimulait une pièce de petite taille ou se trouvait seulement une chaise, une table, et sur cette table, un enchevêtrement de fils, de tubes à essais d'alambics qui se réunissait en un énorme tuyau qui remplissais, goutte a goutte, une fiole de liquide bleu clair. Soudain, une voix d'enfant surgit de l'ombre:

_ « Alors Elka, comment cela s'est déroulé?

La sorcière réprima un sursaut et regarda dans la direction de la voix.

_ Tout se passe bien, madame Médusa. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

_ Est-ce que _c'est_ prêt?

_ Oui, je l'ai justement annoncé a Arachné. Ces scientifiques me vouent vraiment une confiance totale, et j'ai pu lui annoncer la nouvelle comme prévu…

_ Bien, et quelle a été sa réaction?

_ Elle a déclenché l'alerte, comme vous le pensiez...Tout doit être sécurisé , maintenant.

_ Parfait Elka. Maintenant, retourne voir les scientifiques de ma chère sœur et explique leur que tout s'est bien passé.

_ Bien Médusa-sama, mais…

_ Trouverais tu quelque chose à redire à ça Elka?

_ Non, mais…en quoi ça nous permettra de _l'_avoir?

_ Tu verras… allez vas y, ils pourraient bien avoir des soupçons si tu arrives trop tard.

_ D'accord Médusa-sama. »Termina Elka, et elle ressorti de la pièce.

Restée seule, Médusa se mit sourire « enfin… »murmura-t-elle « enfin… Je suis si près du but… » Un sourire éclaira son visage, un sourire dément, un sourire de folie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait a peine jour quand Maka se réveilla. Bien qu'elle soit fatiguée par le voyage, elle se sentait trop énervée pour dormir plus longtemps. Rien que de penser que, si elle se retournait de l'autre côté, elle verrait Hiro profondément endormi sur son lit, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était incapable du moindre geste. Elle se remémora le trajet de bus de la veille. Pendant tout le voyage, elle n'avait pas lu un seul de ses livres. Normal, elle était bien trop occupée a discuter avec Hiro. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait réellement l'impression que son interlocuteur la suivait vraiment. Elle avait enfin pu discuter de sujet qui n'intéressais pas grand monde a part elle. Et, elle en avait aussi appris plus sur Hiro. Il était japonais, comme elle, il habitait dans une ville lointaine avec ses parents constructeurs, ou plutôt inventeurs, qui fabriquaient des produits révolutionnaires tout les ans et par conséquent, la famille de Hiro était assez riche. Il était lui aussi fils unique . Quand a sa nature d'arme, il l'avait découvert par hasard, quand….Là, Hiro s'était tu et avait continué en souriant: «Tu verras demain. Ce sera plus simple de te montrer. » Maka se demanda de nouveau quelle arme pouvait bien être Hiro. C'était peu être une arme très sophistiquée? Maka se retourna dans son lit vers la toile de tente quand elle entendit un « hummmmmm » de l'autre côté. Elle se retourna par reflexe et elle vit Hiro qui glissait de son lit a sans s'en rendre compte. Son haut de pyjama était presque entièrement ouvert, et quand Hiro glissa tout a fait Maka pu admirer le torse de l'arme. Cependant, la manieuse se leva d'un bond comme un chat a qui ont aurait jeté un saut d'eau et resta planté là, ne sachant que faire. Parce que, que faire? Elle avait peur qu'en aidant Hiro, son cœur explose tellement il battrai vite et en plus , qu'Hiro se réveille au mauvais moment. Elle détestai les malentendus et n'avait pas envie qu'Hiro ne se méprenne sur son compte. « Ah…si seulement c'était Soul… » se dit elle. Elle l'aurait laissée tombée comme la limace flemmarde qu'il était, ou lui aurait donné un bon coup de pied pour lui remettre la tête a l'endroit. Mais, se reprit elle , il y a plus urgent que de penser a cet abruti!

_ « Heu…Hi,Hiro enfin…tu es en train de … comment dire murmura-t-elle nerveusement. Un peu trop bas, sans doute, car Kanato ne réagit même pas. Et il continuait de glisser. « Oh, et puis zut! Se dit Maka. C'est pas mon genre d'être aussi timide! » Elle s'approcha de Hiro, toujours en tremblant, mais plus résolue.

_ « HIRO! T-TU TOMBES! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Hein? Quoi? S'exclama Hiro en se réveillant en sursaut, et il tomba sur la tête.

_ Oh non… Hiro, ça va ? Gémit Maka

_ Un peu mal a la tête c'est tout! Attends! S'écria-t-il soudain paniqué. Je n'ai pas recommencé?

_ De quoi tu parles? » Demanda Maka.

Mais Hiro ne l'écoutais plus, il regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé. Visiblement, tout était normal, et il se calma.

_ « Heu, Hiro, ça va? Redemanda Maka, en se demandant si il s'était fait VRAIMENT mal en tombant.

_ Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas, repris l'arme en lui souriant. Je croyais juste…enfin, n'en parlons plus. »

Hiro s'assit sur son lit en se massant la tête , les yeux dans le vague.

_ « Je…je suis désolé Hiro. Souffla Maka.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi, je devrais faire plus attention en dormant ! » répondit l'arme en lui adressant un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est pas possible qu'un simple coup sur la tête puisse lui faire ça! Se dit Maka. On dirait qu'il est vraiment perturbé…Je ferais mieux de lui changer les idées…»

_ « Je sais ! S'exclama Maka. Tu as dit que ce serait mieux que tu me montre ta forme d'arme pour que je la connaisse! On est ici pour s'entraîner alors il faut mieux qu'on commence aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas? »

Hiro la regarda un instant, puis il souri, d'un vrai sourire cette fois.

_ Ok! Je prépare le petit déjeuner et toi, tu n'a qu'a contacter Shinigami-sama. Il m'a dit qu'il nous transmettrai bientôt la suite des informations.

_ Oui, » murmura Maka en souriant timidement.

L'arme se leva et sorti de la tente, l'air joyeux. Maka le suivi un instant du regard. Et de nouveaux, elle la ressenti. C'était infime, mais , encore une fois, un petit instant, de la…_peur_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul ne fut ni réveillé par le soleil, ni réveillé par un cri. Il fut réveillé par une _odeur_ . _Ca _sentait la vielle chaussette marinée, la porte des toilettes mal fermées, le vieux chien mal lavé. Au départ, l'odeur était faible, timide, presque inexistante. Puis elle s'était infiltrée dans l'atmosphère, empuantissant l'air et le rendant quasi irrespirable. L'arme ouvrit les yeux en grognant de mécontentement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait . Et il hurla.

_ « AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC ? »

Soul fit un bond en arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Devant lui se tenait la plus invraisemblable et la plus laide créature qu'il eut jamais vu. C'était une espèce d'oiseau dont le corps se terminait par des pates d'ours griffues au poils verdâtres pourvu d'ailes aux plumes jaune fluorescent. Il avait un bec vert à poids blanc et les plumes de son cou avait été tressés puis attachés avec un gros chouchou orange. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant qui ne pouvait être du qu'aux larmes rouges qui les entouraient. Ah, et puis il faisait 5 mètres de haut sur 3 de large. Soul resta figé face à la créature, et la créature resta figé en le regardant fixement. Cela dura à peu près dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse soudain:

_ « LAITUUUUUUE! »

La bête releva instantanément la tête et regarda au loin, vers la source du bruit. Soul entendit un bruit étrange derrière lui et baissa la tête jute à temps pour éviter l'espèce de planche volante qui fonçait sur lui. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir une fille étrangement habillée qui s'approchait de la créature. Elle se tenait sur l'espèce de planche volante qui avait failli heurter Soul, qui était en réalité pourvu d'un siège et d'une sorte de plaque, qui volait juste sous les coudes de la jeune fille.

_ « Laitue! Repris-t-elle. J'ai crue que tu t'étais perdue! Qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris de venir par ici? »

L'animal qui répondait au doux nom de Laitue baissa de nouveaux la tête et laissa la fille lui caresser les plumes.

_ « Oh, mais tu es toute sale! S'exclama la fille. Tu es encore allée dans les frames?

_ Euh, excusez-moi? » Demanda timidement Soul , encore sous le choc.

La fille se retourna, et Soul s'aperçue qu'elle avait deux espèces de cornes à la place des oreilles. Par ailleurs, elle avait un tatouage étrange en plein milieu du front . La fille le fixa et poussa un hurlement qui failli envoyer Soul de l'autre côté. Heureusement pour lui, il eu le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles. Un mot lui vint en mémoire . C'était des _ultrasons_ ? La fille se tue et le regarda attentivement. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un appareil bizarre. Soul comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et la laissa lui enfiler des sortes d'écouteurs sans fils sur les oreilles, et une sorte de micro devant la bouche. Il essaya de nouveaux et demanda dans l'appareil:

_ « Où on est , là ? »

A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche , l'appareil produisit un long sifflement. La fille eu l'air de comprendre et Soul devina que l'objet devait être une sorte de traducteur. La fille siffla à son tour, et Soul remarqua que le son ne sortait pas de sa bouche, mais des cornes qu'elle avait à la place des oreilles. Dans les écouteurs , il entendit une voix de fille lui répondre:

_ « Eh bien , nous sommes à Heria, dans le village Fuhakiri. »Elle se tu un instant , puis reprit d'un air excité: « Et toi, tu viens d'où ? Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme toi dans le coin. Enfin, les Calib d'Yruto ne sont presque pas visibles, mais c'est à cause d'un accident… Toi on ne les vois _même pas_! Et ou es ton Jalakyu? »

Soul n'y comprenait rien. Heria? Calib? Jalakyu? Mal à l'aise, il demanda:

_ « Et, tu ne saurais pas ou on peut retourner à Death City? Ou je ne sais pas moi…au Japon? En Europe? »

La fille paru encore plus énervée, et s'exclama:

_ « Death City, Japon? Europe? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Jamais entendu parler! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le manoir du pendu était baigné par la lumière de l'aurore. La lumière traversait les fenêtres les unes après les autres, éclairant des pièces organisées de façon parfaitement symétrique . Dans l'une d'elle, un jeune garçon dormait, les yeux fermés. La lumière traversa les rideaux , et peu à peu, arriva jusqu'à son œil. Il commença à ouvrir les yeux, clignant des paupières, et …

_ « ! »

Dans une chambre, Liz se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se cacha sous la couverture et en tremblant, demanda à Patty:

_ « C'est un fantôme? C-c'est un f-antômmme?

_ Mais, non, grande sœur! S'exclama Patty en souriant . C'est Kid, il y a exactement 16 A et 16 H!

_ Ah! Oui. Soupira Liz, enfin calmée. Bon, on va voir ce qu'il fabrique?

_ Oui! Allons voir! S'exclama Patty en sautant de joie »

Les deux filles marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Kid et ouvrirent prudemment la porte, Liz se demandant quel spectacle elle allait trouvé ,et Patty se demandait juste si les girafes pouvait rentrer dans les aquariums. Mais elle ne virent que Kid, tout tremblant, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Liz

_ L-la lumière? Bégaya Kid. Elle était sur mon visage…de manière…_asymétrique_! »

Liz s'approcha de Kid d'un air mauvais.

_ « Et c'est pour CA que tu me réveille à 6h30? Patty! Dis lui quelque chose! »

Patty s'approcha du fils de Shinigami à son tour et le regarda dans les yeux . Puis elle dit:

_ « Oh! T'a un bouton en haut à droite! »

Kid hurla de nouveaux de toutes ses forces, effrayé à l'idée d'être encore plus asymétrique. Il tâta le haut de son visage en se roulant par terre et en pleurnichant à la recherche du bouton, mais n'en trouva pas. Il se rendit alors compte que Liz était clouée au sol à force de rire et que Patty tenait une caméra vidéo .

_ « Hum, hum, toussota une voix. »

Tout le monde regarda le miroir de Kid ou on pouvait voir le Shinigami. Kid se releva d'un air digne, tandis que Liz fut repris d'une crise de rire et que Patty éteignais la caméra en souriant, contente d'avoir bien fait ce que voulait sa grande sœur.

_ « Kid, désolé de te réveiller maintenant, commença Shinigami. Enfin, on dirait que tu l'étais déjà… Bref, j'ai une mission très importante à te confier.

_ Quoi? Demanda Kid, intrigué: son père préférais confier les missions à d'autres meister, pour mieux les entraîner; c'était pas son genre de lui donner une mission pendant les vacances.

_ En fait, repris Shinigami, Soul Eater Evans a disparu.

_ Quoi? S'exclamèrent en cœur les armes et leur meister. ? Rajouta Kid pour qu'il y ait 4 points d'interrogation.

_ On pense, repris le Shinigami , qu'il est partit de son plein gré, il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte chez lui et sa moto a été emmenée.

_ Et Maka? Demanda Liz

_ Elle est en mission pour le moment , et je préfère ne pas lui en parler.

_ C'est son meister! Insista Liz. Elle doit savoir.

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas, Expliqua Shinigami, car sa mission est très dangereuse. Si elle est déconcentrée, il y aurait trop de risques… Enfin, il faut se concentrer sur Soul. Peut être qu'il est partit de son plein gré… mais il est trop jeune pour rester longtemps tout seul, c'est pourquoi on pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Notre lien au Japon est en train de prévenir Black*Star et Tsubaki.

_ Par quoi allons nous commencer, père? Demanda Kid qui avait repris ses esprits.

_ Eh bien… je pensais que vous pourriez rechercher des informations sur les endroits ou la moto de Soul a été vue. Si il s'est dirigé dans un endroit vraiment dangereux, vous aurez besoin d'aide, c'est pour ça que Black*Star et Tsubaki vont venir avec vous. »

Kid réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Soul parte si soudainement , à moins que…

_ « Est-ce-que Maka a eu un problème? Demanda Kid.

_ Pas du tout! S'exclama le Shinigami. Puis il reprit, inquiet: Il faut retrouver Soul avant qu'elle le sache, sinon, il se pourrait que… »

Kid réfléchit de nouveaux: pourquoi la mission de Maka était si dangereuse ? D'ailleurs, quelle était-t-elle? Mais il y plus urgent, se reprit-il. Retrouver Soul.

_ « Quand partons nous? Demanda-t-il.

_ Eh bien… commença le Shinigami, dans une heure.

L'image se flouta un instant, puis s'éteignit totalement. Kid et ses armes se concertèrent du regard (moins Patty qui essayait d'attraper un cheveux qui rebiquait sur la tête de sa sœur) puis tout le monde regagna sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laissez un petit commentaire, si vous avez le temps ^-^


	5. Découvertes

Bonjour!

Me revoici avec un 5ème chapitre. Je n'en suis pas très fière mais bon…allons-y pour la suite! J'espère n'avoir fait attendre personne et sinon…j'espère combler vos attentes!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maka s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre. En face d'elle, le miroir avec lequel elle venait de parler avec le maître Shinigami-sama. Et d'en son esprit, un gigantesque point d'interrogation.

Parce que…parce que, pour toute mission, ils devaient , Hiro et elle, s'entraîner toute la journée. Et rien de plus. Et les ennemis à abattre? C'était bien une mission sur le terrain, non? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris des deux feuilles qu'on lui avait donné, Hiro était déjà très bien entraîné. Bien sûr l'entrainement était capital mais…toute une journée? Dans ce cas là, pourquoi s'entraîner ici et pas à Shibusen? En plus, le Shinigami lui avait paru un peu trop enjoué. On aurait dit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et si Soul avait fait une bêtise? Ou qu'on l'avait attaqué ? Et si…?

« _ Hé, Maka, ça va? Tu as l'air inquiète. »

Maka sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur un Hiro rayonnant. L'arme portait un léger T-shirt noir et un pantalon de la même couleur sombre. Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient encore légèrement humides après sa baignade dans la rivière toute proche. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage fin et faisait briller ses yeux. La réponse de Maka se coinça dans sa gorge et elle resta stupéfaite devant le spectacle.

« Et évidemment, dans ces moments là, j'ai pas mon appareil photo… » se dit-elle en avalant sa salive.

« _ Maka, tout vas bien? Demanda Hiro d'un ton inquiet.

_N-Non… C'est juste que…enfin… »

Maka s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, sans rien pouvoir ajouter. A sa grande surprise, Hiro s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire.

« _ Je compte sur toi pour me dire si quelque chose ne va pas! Dit il d'un ton encourageant.

_ Ah…euh bah…bredouilla Maka, plus rouge que le nez d'un Soul très imaginatif. Shi-Shinigami-sama m'a juste dit qu'on devrait s'entraîner aujourd'hui et je trouvais ça bizarre pour une mission sur le terrain…

_ Je vois…murmura Hiro. C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange. Enfin, ajouta-t-il, si Shinigami-sama le dit, c'est que tout ira bien, non?

_ C'est vrai, ajouta Maka. Bon, dit elle en se levant précipitamment, gênée par la proximité de l'arme, on s'entraîne? J'ai prévu des cibles, et…

_ Ok! Ajouta Hiro en se levant à son tour. »

Hiro suivi Maka jusqu'à une autre clairière, plus petite, ou une centaine d'arbres étaient relativement alignés. Sur leur troncs, à hauteur différentes, Maka avait peint « Ami » ou « Ennemi ».

« _ Le principe est simple, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton professionnel, rassurée d'être dans son élément, on a 20 secondes pour détruire tout les ennemis, sans toucher aux amis. Comme les cibles sont statiques, c'est très simple.

_ Parfait. » Répondit Hiro en souriant.

Maka l'observa un instant avec curiosité. Elle ne savait toujours pas quel était son type d'arme, pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait sa puissance. En quoi allait-il se changer? Elle se sentait comme un enfant au matin de Noël.

« _ Bon…on y va? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ah, attends, il faut que tu me touches. » Répondit l'arme, et il attrapa la main de la jeune fille. Maka en resta comme deux ronds de flancs, en oubliant même de rougir. Quelle arme avait besoin qu'on la prenne dans la main pour se transformer? Dévorée par la curiosité, elle murmura:

« _ OK. »

Et Hiro…se mit à briller. D'une lumière éclatante. Maka cligna des yeux, et stupéfaite, suivit des yeux la forme scintillante du garçon. Qui n'arrêtait pas de changer .

Il passait très rapidement de forme en forme. Maka distingua dans certaines une épée, un fusil, une immense lance…Et, en un instant, l'arme cessa de briller.

Elle était devenue une faux.

Mais pas comme Soul. Plus fine, plus légère, plus tranchante. La lame était si fine que Maka avait du mal à distinguer son tranchant. Et elle était entièrement noire, du manche jusqu'à la lame.

Maka poussa un petit cris de surprise et failli le lâcher.

« _ Hiro, tu…tu es une faux? Mais, c'était quoi, tout ça… »

L'arme répondit d'une voix métallique:

« _ Tu n'a toujours pas compris, Maka? Tu es intelligente, pourtant… »

Maka cligna des yeux, et l'image de Tsubaki se dessina dans son esprit.

« _ Tu, tu es comme Tsubaki ?

_ La descendante des Nakatsukara? Pas exactement, repris Hiro, en changeant de forme pour redevenir humain. Je peut devenir toutes les armes… Mais je ne peut pas choisir celle en laquelle je vais me transformer. Je deviens celle qui convient le mieux à mon meister. »

Maka ne répondit pas, abasourdie. Même dans les livres spécialisés, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle sorte d'arme. Comment cela était-t-il possible?

«_ J'en était sûr. Tu ne savais pas que ça existait, hein? Repris Hiro d'un ton un peu amer. Je suis vraiment une particularité, alors…Personne n'a jamais été comme ça…Alors…Personne ne pourra me dire ce que… »

Il s'interrompit, et baissa la tête.

Soudainement, Maka eu l'impression qu'une grande tristesse émanait de l'arme. Elle ressentait presque violement le besoin de le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle du faire appel à toute sa patience pour résister à cet étrange sentiment. Brutalement, sans raison, elle sentit des larmes se mettre à couler sur son visage et un poids lui déchirer le cœur. Elle ne sentais plus la tristesse d'Hiro, elle la vivait. Au bruit des sanglots incontrôlables qui l'agitait, Hiro releva brusquement la tête.

« _ Maka! Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Maka ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. La douleur lui déchirait le cœur et lui brulait la gorge. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Incapable de bouger, elle se mit a trembler, impuissante.

Hiro écarquilla les yeux et se mit à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

« _ Maka, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as mal quelque part? Calme toi! »

Il lui attrapa les épaules mais cela n'eut comme effet que de déclencher un hurlement déchirant à la manieuse, qui s'effondra par terre et ferma les yeux. Effaré, Hiro l'attrapa dans ses bras et se mis à courir en direction du campement. Dans sa bras, la jeune meister tremblait de plus en plus fort, au rythme des sanglots qui la déchiraient. Ses mains agrippaient le pull de Hiro, convulsivement. Elle ne pouvait plus maitriser ses mouvements.

Enfin, Hiro parvint au campement. Sans lâcher Maka, il se précipita vers la tente dont il poussa la porte. Une fois qu'il eut posé Maka sur le lit, il composa en tremblant le numéro du Shinigami sur le miroir. Mais rien ne répondit. Hiro essaya une fois, deux fois. Mais rien. De rage, le jeune garçon jeta le miroir sur le sol, ou il se brisa en mille morceaux. Maka regarda la scène à travers ses paupières qu'elle parvenait encore à grande peine à garder entrouverte, impuissante. Elle ne savait qu'une chose. Cette tristesse n'était pas la sienne. Mais elle la connaissait. Elle lavait déjà ressentit, même si ce n'était qu'un bref instant. Ce mélange de tristesse, d'effroi, de colère, d'impuissance et d'horreur. Lorsque Crona avait faillit tuer Soul.

Soul.

L'image de l'arme apparu dans l'esprit de la meister. Il avait failli mourir, mais il n'était pas mort. Tout allait bien. Il était vivant. Tout allait bien. Elle se rappela de son air fainéant. De sa « coolitude ». Tout allait bien.

Elle le vit sourire, une image si réelle qu'elle aurait pu le toucher. Oui, tout allait vraiment bien.

La poitrine de la meister se soulevait de moins en moins. Sa respiration se calmait. Son cœur cessa de lui faire mal, sa gorge, de la brûler. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Hiro, qui lui avait pris la main, repris lui aussi des couleurs en voyant la manieuse reprendre vie.

« _ Hiro, murmura faiblement Maka, au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

_ De quoi? Demanda le garçon en souriant, soulagé.

_ Que tu me raconte tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé de triste…et qui t'a fait peur. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« _ JE SUIS TROP GENIAAAAAAAAL ! ON M'A CHOISI POUR UNE MISSION ALORS QUE J'ETAIS EN VACAAANNNCES! TELLEMENT ILS AVAIENT BESOIN DE MOOOOI! JE SUIS VRAIMENT UN DIEU!»

Black*Star sourit fièrement, du haut de la statue ou il était debout. En bas, il voyait tout les autres. Il cru voir leurs regards d'envie. Il compatit: lui aussi, si il n'avait pas été lui, il aurait été jaloux.

« _ Black*Star, heu…murmura Tsubaki en souriant d'un air gêné. Cette statue a 800 ans, il faut y faire attention, alors tu veux bien descendre?

_ Ouais, ajouta Liz. C'est pas en grimpant sur ce Tanuki qu'on va trouver Soul. Ca te fait rien, Kid? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son meister, espérant que son engouement pour la symétrie le pousserais à virer l'abruti.

_ Bah…lui répondit celui-ci il n'est pas symétrique, même si il est assez haut: il a une xxx plus grosse que l'autre. Par contre, cet arbre, là bas… ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers un arbre dont les feuilles semblaient toutes parallèles.

_ Non mais Oh! Pourquoi tu me parles de xxx? S'exclama Liz en colère.

_ Ah, oui, je voulais dire moustache », repris le Dieu de la Mort, absorbé dans la contemplation des branches de l'arbre.

Liz ne chercha pas à comprendre le rapport entre xxx et moustache, et poussa un soupir avant de contempler la statue en face d'elle. C'est vrai que l'une des moustache paraissait plus grosse que l'autre. Donc rien ne pourrait empêcher l'excité en bleu de détruire la statue pour se donner l'air d'un Dieu. Le Dieu des abrutis, oui! L'arme soupira et baissa les yeux vers Patty, occupée à faire un petit tas de feuilles par terre. La mission, elle s'en souvenait, était retrouver Soul. Alors pourquoi tout le monde faisait… hum… N'importe quoi? L'arme ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Puis elle le va la tête et hurla:

« _ STOOOOOOPPPPPP! »

Tout le monde se tut, sauf Black*Star qui marmonna qu'elle voulait gâcher son spectacle. Mais l'idée de Soul enlevé ou pire le décida à descendre et à rejoindre l'attroupement que ses amis formaient autour de l'arme blonde. Celle-ci sourit victorieusement en voyant le nouvel arrivant et se racla la gorge. Puis, elle dit:

« _ Ecoutez. Je sais que Black*Star et Tusbaki sortent de l'avion et souffrent encore du décalage horaire. Je sais que moi, Patty et Kid venons de passer deux heures dans le bus. Mais , il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve Soul, alors ne vous dispersez pas, OK? »

Fière de ses paroles, elle recula pour laisser la place à Kid qui avait des informations.

« _ Bon, commença ce dernier, Sid m'a dit que d'après un promeneur, Soul se serait promené près du Sanctuaire de Death City, où nous sommes, aux alentours de 6 heures. Je pense qu'on a pas de doutes à avoir, parce qu'il a parfaitement reconnu le visage de Soul et sa moto d'après les photos qu'on lui a montré. D'après lui, il n'allait pas à pleine vitesse. C'est le dernier témoin à l'avoir vu. Nous n'avons rien de plus proches. Ah! Autre chose, ajoute-t-il . Le témoin a ajouté qu'il avait l'air très fatigué. »

Kid hésita un instant, puis il reprit.

« _ Et, on n'a rien de plus. »

Tout le monde se regarda.

« _ Je pense pas que ça va progresser, grommela Liz. Parce que vu qu'il est passé par là, genre, 2 secondes...

_ On ne cherche pas d'indice, bien sûr. En fait, on cherche sa direction. » 

Il y eut un nouveau silence, ponctué par les petit rires que Black*Star émettait de temps à autre pour concentrer l'attention sur lui.

« _ J'ai une théorie, finit par avouer Kid. Elle ne se base sur rien de vraiment concret, mais...

_ Vas-y, balance ! S'exclama Liz.

_ Soul est partit tout seul. Pour qui il aurait fait ça, à votre avis ?

_ Maka ? Tenta Tsubaki.

_ Bingo. Je pense qu'il l'a suivie. Il est partit à 6 heures. Le bus de Maka partait à 5 heures, elle m'en a parlé. Je pense qu'il voulait la suivre de loin. Et, ce bus va vers le désert, j'ai vérifié. C'est donc normal si personne ne l'a plus vu après ça.

_ Mais alors, intervint Tsubaki, ça voudrait dire que Maka serait en danger? »

Kid ne répondit pas. Il avait tourné et retourné la question dans sa tête depuis ce matin, et seul le fait que Maka serait en danger aurait pu pousser Soul à la suivre, sans en parler à personne. Il ne voyait pas autre chose.

« _ Hum…, dit Black Star. Alors, sa disparition pourrait être liée à la mission de Maka? Dans ce cas, Kid, demandes des infos à ton père sur sa mission!

_ C'est déjà fait, soupira Kid. En fait, je l'ai fait dès ce matin. Cela m'a semblé tout de suite évident que Soul partait parce que Maka partait. Mais mon père m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire. C'est très bizarre. La sécurité de Soul est importante, pourquoi il n'envisage pas toutes les pistes? »

Il baissa la voix, et les autres se rapprochèrent pour mieux l'entendre.

« _ Je crois qu'il espère que Soul n'a pas suivi Maka. Je crois que dès qu'on lui dira que c'est la seule possibilité, il enverra une équipe. Et je crois qu'il nous mettra sur la touche. Il a été très clair : Maka ne doit pas être dérangée. Il n'a même pas voulu lui dire que son arme avait disparu. Il doit se passer quelque chose de vraiment important. Il ne veut pas impliquer plus de monde. Je crois que si Soul est là-bas, il ne le laissera pas partir facilement. »

Tout le monde se regarda, estomaqué. Le maître Shinigami, emprisonnant Soul parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir ? Ils avaient du mal à y croire.

« _ Je crois qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter, non ? Lâcha Black*Star. Maka a une mission dangereuse. Soul est partit là-bas. Ils sont en danger tous les deux, de toute façon. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Tout le monde se regarda dans les yeux. C'était évident. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

«_ On n'a plus le choix! On marche! » S'exclama Black*Star en souriant.

Et c'était bien le seul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la grande cour de l'organisation d'Arachnophobia, une foule s'agitait. Et pour cause: Arachnée arrivait. Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit.

« _ Madame Arachnée! S'exclama la foule d'une seule voix.

La sorcière sourit et s'avança à la lumière. Au dessus d'elle, un immense alambic transparent, fermée par des portes d'acier, qui aurait put contenir sans problème tout les membres d'Arachnophobia. Sur les bords de la coupole, des milliers de tubes filaient vers des cuves remplies de liquide bleus clairs que remplissaient en permanences les scientifiques. La cuve se remplissait peu à peu. Au dessous d'elle, une immense machine destinée à produire assez de chaleur pour cuire le liquide en entier. Et le laisser s'évaporer.

« _ Quand pourrons nous procéder à la mise en oeuvre? »demanda la sorcière avec un sourire satisfait.

_ A-Arachnée-sama…ce sera possible dans un jour.

_ Un jour? Mais on m'avait parlé de deux semaines?

_ Oh, ce n'était qu'une estimation, répondit le scientifique.

_ Et l'évaporation?

_ Cela ne prendra qu'une minute pour recouvrir la planète entière. (il indiqua la machine.) Une fois le liquide évaporé, nous ouvriront les portes et les dizaines de milliards de souffleries se mettront en marche pour intercepter les vents et les charger de produit.

_ Et les masques à gaz? Ou les purificateurs d'oxygène? Demanda la sorcière avec un air exultant.

_ Pas de soucis. Cela s'apparente à de l'oxygène. Ca passera. Quand aux nôtres…la procédure de vaccination est déjà mise en place.

_ Très bien, murmura la sorcière en souriant. Dans ce cas, je retourne au plus vite dans la Salle de Contrôle.

_ Un problème, madame Arachnée? Demanda Mosquito en se plaçant à côté de sa Reine.

_ Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. C'est juste que quelque chose…aurait déjà voyagé.

_ Un de nos sujets d'expérience?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y a eu un incident, au laboratoire. Et rien ne manque. C'est très étrange, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Il ne manque rien, mais quelque chose s'est produit. Cela ressemble fort à une opération ratée.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait un traître, Arachnée-sama? Repris Mosquito.

_ Oui… et je vais le trouver, repris la sorcière en souriant. Après tout, il n'a rien eu le temps de faire. Elle était de nouveaux confiante. Tout allait bien se passer. Le fou serait bientôt localisé. Quand au serpent…

L'araignée le prendrait bien un jour dans sa toile. Car elle devenait, chaque seconde, de plus en plus immense…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul cligna des yeux. Un rayon de soleil éclairait son visage et le gênait. Il se redressa un peu dans le lit moelleux ou il se trouvait. Comment s'était il couché, hier? Il ne se souvenait plus. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il tenta de faire appel à ses souvenirs, sans succès. Il se rappelait simplement d'une chose. Maka. Oui, il s'était passé quelque chose avec Maka. Mais quoi? Elle l'avait envoyé trop fort dans le plafond? Soul se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, afin de mettre les choses au clair. Qu'allait il voir? Sa chambre? Une chambre d'hôpital? Ou…la chambre de Maka? Même si il n'y avait absolument AUCUNE raison que ça arrive, Soul sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Allez, il allait les ouvrir, les yeux, et on verrait bien! Il souleva les paupières, et vit…

Un chien à deux têtes.

Soul ferma très vite les paupières. Impossible. Il était encore à moitié endormi? Allez, il allait y arriver cette fois! Il souleva les paupières, et en même temps, avança la main en pensant que si son corps voyait qu'il ne sentait pas le chien, ses yeux comprendraient que c'était une illusion.

Et le chien le mordit.

« _ WOUAAAAAARRRGGHHH!

Soul secoua sa main de toutes ses forces mais le molosse refusa de lâcher. Ses deux têtes s'agitaient furieusement. La douleur était affreuse. Heureusement, la porte claqua. Quelqu'un entra. C'était une fille qui avec deux cornes et un tatouage au milieu du front. Elle portait des vêtements un peu bizarre. C'était la fille d'hier.

La fille d'hier?

Soudainement, tous les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé avant revinrent à Soul. La fille attrapa le chien sous les pattes avant et le posa délicatement sur le sol. Puis, elle attrapa la main de Soul et la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose avant de voir le traducteur posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Elle l'attrapa et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

« _ Excuses-moi…Choco est un peu réactif…Enfin, ça va, il ne t'a pas mordu trop fort. »

Soul baissa les yeux vers sa main douloureuse. En effet, la marque ne se voyait déjà plus beaucoup, et il n'y avait pas de traces de sang. Enfin, les marques. Un chien à deux têtes.

Soul se sentit mal. Il se laissa retomber au fond de ses oreillers. Il sentait un début de mal de tête. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille était partit chercher un sac de glaçon et le posa sur la main de Soul.

« _ Bon, heu, repris-t-elle, j'ai demandé à Yruto de venir. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de très important avec toi…

_ Ca ne t'étonne pas? Voulu savoir Soul.

_ De quoi?

_ Eh bien…que je parles pas comme toi par exemple… »

La fille ne répondit rien pendant un instant, puis elle souris.

« _ Ce n'est pas du tout bizarre. J'ai réagis trop vite, hier… C'est juste que tu es le seul à naître ici, depuis longtemps…A Fukahiri, tu trouves beaucoup de choses…Mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont nés…alors que toi tu es un Nouveau-Né. Mais bon, il y a des milliers de nouveaux êtres différents par jours…mais c'est ailleurs, tu vois? .Mais si tu es là, ça veut dire qu'Il va peut être revenir!

_ Comment ça, Nouveau-Né? Et Il , c'est qui? » Demanda Soul, encore plus intrigué qu'il ne pouvait l'être (étant donné qu'il avait été balancé dans un monde bizarre peuplé de trucs fantastiques, et le pire étant que c'était réel.).

La fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce que la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Et, soudainement, Soul sentit un sentiment l'envahir. Un sentiment de nostalgie.

« _ Yruto… » murmura-t-il à l'inconnu sans pouvoir se retenir.

Ah? Il était comment Yruto?

Eh bien, tu vois, Soul, il était grand, très grand, plus que ton frère.

Ohhh! Et il avait quelle tête?

Hum… Eh bien, il avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux noirs. Mais il avait la peu très blanche. Il avait des vêtements noirs et blancs. D'ailleurs, son surnom est Kuroshiro! Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était très gentil. Ah, et lui aussi il avait un Jalakyu, mais ses Calib était toutes petites à cause d'un accident. Mais tu vois, le prince Yruto n'était pas seul. Il était avec son amie Eilami.

Et elle est comment, Eilami?

Elle est comme son peuple, elle aussi: elle a des grandes Calib, et un Jalakyu. Elle a des cheveux argentés et elle porte des vêtements très étranges qu'elle fabrique elle-même. Et, comme tout le monde, ils parlent avec des ultrasons. Donc, ce jour là, Eilami se promenait avec Laitue et Yruto, et quand elle traversa la rivière elle vit un kappa…

Soul se tourna vers la fille. Il la connaissait. C'était Eilami. Et le chien…et Laitue…et…

« _ Que…mais ou Est-ce que je suis, à la fin? S'exclama-t-il, en en ayant vraiment marre.

_ Tu n'a toujours pas compris? Demanda Yruto. Ce village, il vient d'une histoire que t'avait raconté ta tante… Même si c'est toi qui l'a créé. Allez je suis sûr que tu le sais. D'ailleurs, tu n'a pas besoin de traducteur en fait. C'était juste parce qu'elle t'avait dit qu'on ne parlais pas comme toi…c'est Lui » , ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Eilami.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et se couvrit la bouche dans un air de stupéfaction totale. Quand à Soul, il n'était pas mieux. Il se mit à triturer les écouteurs, qui tombèrent sur ses genoux. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, à présent. Il le sentait en son fort intérieur.

« _ Bon, repris Yruto. Je sais que tu le sais. Mais tu préfères que je le dise à voix haute? »

Soul resta là sans rien dire. Il aurait voulu que le garçon se taise, par ce que même si il savait quelque part, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. En fait, il devinait juste qu'il était dans de sales draps.

« _ Eh bien, s'exclama Yruto en souriant, Bienvenue dans ton monde onirique! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! ^-^

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le monde onirique est le monde des rêves.

Sinon, avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre? J'attends vos réaction, peut importe lesquelles, par commentaires! Si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas sur l'endroit ou est Soul, rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre vous éclairera. Je crois. xD

PS: dernièrement, j'ai remarqué que les lignes que je faisais avec les tirets étaient ici supprimées. Pour plus de compréhension, je vais re-séparer tout mes textes...désolée pour avant!

A la prochaine fois! J'attends vos commentaires ^-^


	6. Changements

Bonjour, je suis la fille qui continue une fanfic 2 ans après l'avoir abandonnée et qui a perdu tous ses brouillons. Bref : je suis une folle. 8D  
Merci pour vos commentaires ça m'a beaucoup touchée de voir que des gens apprécient une fanfic qu'avec mon regard d'aujourd'hui, moi...je n'apprécie plus comme avant ! XD Je répondrais quand...Je comprendrais comment fonctionne le site. Je l'ai su. Mais j'ai oublié. QwQ #viellesse  
Sans plus tarder passons à ce que j'ai imaginé mainte et mainte fois malgré ma flemme de le taper...La suite ! (o)/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Mon monde _quoi _?

Soul regardait Yruto, la bouche béante, les yeux écarquillées genre « j'ai rien compris ce que t'a dit » (ou encore : « je suis un poisson ») . A côté de lui, la dénommée Eilami faisait pareil. Yruto les regarda tous les deux, et une expression fatiguée s'afficha sur son visage.

_ Soul, je comprends, mais...Eilami...Sérieusement ?

La jeune fille protesta :

« _ Attends, ça te fais peut être rien, mais c'est _Lui _! »

Elle se tourna vers Soul, les yeux brillants.

« _ C'est incroyable, ce que tu as grandi ! Normal que je ne t'ai pas recconu ! Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais nous rendre visite, parce que tu nous avais un peu laissé , et...Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends !

_ Attends..._quoi _? Fit Soul qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

_ Bon, bon, fit l'autre, l'air passablement fatigué. Laisse moi lui expliquer, Eil. J'ai dit ton monde onirique, reprit-il en regardant Soul. Autrement dit, le monde de tes rêves .

Écartant d'un geste les autres questions se précipitaient sur les lèvres de l'arme, il poursuivit.

« _ Je vais t'expliquer. Chaque fois que tu dors assez longtemps, même lorsque tu ne t'en souviens pas, tu fais un rêve. Mais tout ce que tu inventes dans ce rêve ne disparaît pas. N'a tu pas déjà eu l'impression de rêver des mêmes choses ? Des mêmes endroits ? »

Soul réfléchit. Oui, ça lui était arrivé. Et alors ?

« _ Eh bien, c'est parce que ces endroits ne disparaissent pas. Ils naissent ici, dans ce monde. Et, tout le temps que tu sera en vie, ils y resteront. Et je ne parle pas que des endroits : tout ce que tu imagines, du plus petit objet à la plus large foule, est ici. Tu comprends ? »

Il fallut quelques instants pour que l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs réponde. S'il avait comprit ? Bien sûr. S'il digérait la nouvelle ? Absolument pas.

« _ Mais...ça à l'air tellement réel !

_ Nous y voilà, soupira Yruto. En fait, le problème, c'est que tu sois dans le monde des rêves, alors que tu ne dors pas.

Soul hésita, et Eilami regarda le jeune homme cornu, l'air de soudainement comprendre quelque chose.

« _ Je...Comment ?

_ Aucune histoire ne s'est mise en route. Je suis comme d'habitude et j'ai pu te parler de notre monde. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. La seule solution, c'est que tu sois autre chose qu'endormi.

_ Hein ? Aucune histoire ?Attends, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_ Ce que je t'ai raconté sur la nature de ce monde...Si nous ne t'avions rien dit jusqu'alors, dans tes rêves c'est que nous ne le pouvions pas. Lorsque tu rêves, ceux dont tu veux rêver deviennent les marionnettes de ton imagination, où quelle que soit la partie de ton cerveaux qui contrôle ce monde. Ils oublient qui ils sont et deviennent comme des acteurs qui jouent un rôle quand tu te réveilles, ils redeviennent eux-mêmes. J'imagine que c'est comme ça pour tous les rêveurs. »

Soul les regarda, désemparé.

« _ J'y crois pas !

_ Tu veux que Choco te morde encore, pour voir ? Demanda Eilami, visiblement ravie à cette idée.

_ Pas la peine ! Réagit Soul. Mais...Pourquoi est ce que je suis là, si je ne suis pas endormi ? Et...Pourquoi vous m'expliquez ça, ce monde des rêves, alors que je n'ai jamais entendu qui que ce soit me dire que ça existait avant ? »

Il se redressa d'un coup, fiévreusement.

« _ Si ça ce trouve je ne dors pas...Mais je vois des choses qui n'existent pas...Je...J'ai des hallucinations ! »

Il pointa un droit accusateur sur Yruto.

« _ Toi, là ! Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait prendre pour que je sois dans cet état ? Et où je suis en réalité ? Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »

Étonnamment, le garçon sourit de son accusation.

« _ Tu ne me déçois pas, Soul . »

Brusquement, il disparu. L'arme n'en crut pas ses yeux. Où était passé ce type ? Encore une hallucination ? Mais il sentit un violent choc lorsqu'Yruto attrapa ses deux bras...Et les attacha fermement ensemble. Profitant de la surprise de l'arme, il attrapa également ses deux pieds, qu' Eilami s'empressa de lier à son tour.

« _ J'en étais sûr ! Gronda Soul. Vous m'avez enlevé Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« _ Attendez...Vous en avez après Maka, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de cette arme bizarre ? Vous avez intérêt à lui foutre paix ! »

Il voulu continuer à crier, mais l'autre serra un chiffon autour de sa bouche. Soul se retrouva à gigoter tel le poisson hors de l'eau, pieds et poings liés, incapables de produire un autre son que des grondements indistincts.

« _ Je suis désolée, fit Eilami, l'air triste. Mais tu dois écouter Yruto .

_ Soul, reprit le garçon, l'air sombre. Sache que je ne t'ai pas menti. Tu es bien dans ton monde des rêves. Ta méfiance est toute naturelle, et est très intelligente, mais s'il te plaît, écoute moi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Il se rapprocha , et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Soul lui jeta un regard noir, essayant de lui transmettre sa pensée : « quand j'en aurais finit avec toi, même une petit cuillère ne pourra pas te ramasser ».

« _ Pour te prouver que nous ne sommes pas des hallucinations, c'est facile. Demande moi n'importe quoi sur ta petite enfance. J'étais souvent dans tes rêves de l'époque, et je sais pas mal de choses sur ça. Aucun ravisseur ne pourrait en connaître autant que moi. Je vais t'enlever ce bâillon, tu peux crier si tu veux, mais ça ne sers à rien, et je te l'ai déjà dit, nous perdons du temps. »

Il tira sur les languettes du tissu qui tomba de la bouche de l'adolescent. Évidemment, Soul cria. Mais personne ne vint. Les deux adolescents cornus le regardaient, l'air pas inquiets le moins du monde. Finalement, Soul se tut, désemparé.

« _ Demande », l'encouragea la fille.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solution, Soul se résigna :

« _ Comment...Comment s'appelait...La peluche avec qui je dormais, petit ? »

Il rougit. Une peluche pour dormir. Pas cool. Ok, c'était sur la petite enfance. Mais quand même. Bon, de toute façon, depuis qu'il avait enfilé ce pyjama « j'aime mon papa », il sentait que sa crédibilité était tombée à l'eau. Ou plutôt, dans l'océan.

« _ Facile , rétorqua Yruto. Choupi. Enfin, quand tu étais vraiment jeune, tu disais Joupi, mais je crois que tu le prononçais mal. »

Soul baissa les yeux. Ok, il était définitivement grillé.

Mais le truc, c'est que s'il n'avait pas encore été grillé jusqu'alors, c'était que cette info, personne ne la savait à par sa vielle tante, morte depuis 10 ans. Ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

« _ Vous... »

Incrédule, il écarquilla les yeux :

« _ Je suis vraiment dans le monde des rêves ? »

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Alors, il avait créé tout ça ? Mais où étaient ses autres rêves ? Et tous ses cauchemars ? Et surtout...Ou était ce rêve de Maka qu'il avait fait l'autre soir ?

Bon, on se calme.

« _ Et je suis quoi, si je ne suis pas endormi, alors ?

_ On n'en sait rien. Nous n'existons que dans tes rêves » , murmura Yruto.

Soul hésitait encore. Une question se profilait, et il sentait, à voir les têtes des deux autres, que c'était là tout le problème.

« _ Mais, si je ne dors pas...Comment je me réveilles ? »

Yruto baissa la tête, et ce fut Eilami qui répondit, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil :

« _ On ne sait pas non plus. »

Le corps de l'arme se tendit, tandis qu'une pensée fulgurante lui traversait l'esprit.

« _ S'il m'est arrivé quelque chose aussi près de Maka...Si on m'a attaqué à cet endroit...Ca veut dire que Maka aussi...Peut être qu'elle est...Non...Non ! »

Il se leva, paniqué, et attrapa Yruto par les épaules.

« _ Je dois me réveiller ! »

L'autre le regarda, visiblement découragé.

« _ Il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je dois te parler. Le temps. Il nous manque. On doit se dépêcher de te sortir de là.

_ Mais...Pourquoi ? »

Eilami et lui avaient parlé en même temps.

« _ C'est peut être parce que tu as souvent rêvé de moi, mais...Je suis encore connecté à ton âme, du moins, je peux la sentir. Et depuis que tu es dans cet état...Je la sens... »

Il regarda Soul droit dans les yeux.

« _ Il y a quelque chose, dans ton âme...Qui disparaît. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chaleur était écrasante. Littéralement.

Les quatre promeneurs paraissaient en effet vraiment ployer sous son poids. Ils avançaient tous, en ligne, le dos courbé, le visage étincelant de sueur, les joues rouges de chaleur. A côté d'eux, la route se déployait comme une longue bande argentée, rendue aveuglante par le soleil. L'asphalte poussiéreuse semblait boire les gouttes de sueurs des marcheurs, qu'elle accueillait avec un grésillement et un minuscule nuage de vapeur. Autour de la route, il n'y avait d'ailleurs que de la poussière, une étendue rougeâtre et vide, avec çà et là des cactus grisâtre. Et les quatre personnes avançaient, lentement, comme des condamnés dont le supplice consistait à exposer un peu plus leur chair à vif à la brûlure du soleil.

Et puis il y avait Patty.

« _ Comment fait-elle, gémit Kid en regardant la jeune fille bondir, loin devant eux, pas fatigué pour un sou. Et moi, pourquoi suis-je si affaibli, malgré mon corps de Dieu ? Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question. Il est évident que c'est ce..._désastre _qui altère mon état de santé ! »

Et il agrippa avec fureur la cape de Black*Star.

« _ Comment tu OSES marcher avec des plis si peu ordonnés ? Ca fait des heures que je ne voie que ça ! C'est absolument _atroce _! Je n'en peu plus !

_ Comment OSES tu toucher mes vêtement comme si j'étais n'importe qui ?! S'insurgea Black*Star. Pour aborder une star, on commence par demander un autographe !

_ Vous avez pas bientôt finit ? Gémit Liz. Ca doit faire dix fois que tu nous sors le même refrain, Kid ! Si tu ne t'habillais pas en noir, ça irait mieux ! Ahh , j'en ai marre ! On s'arrête ! »

Et, en effet, elle s'arrêtât. C'était au moins la quarantième fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher dans la direction du bus, qui, évidemment, ne passait qu'une fois toute les semaines. Du coup, ils avaient du marcher. Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas contacter le Shinigami, ils n'avaient pas d'autres moyens de transport. Et il faisait si chaud ! 

« _ Euh, excusez moi, fit Tsubaki, qui regardait au loin, mais je ne vois plus Patty.

_ Quoi ? Oh non. Pattyyyy ! »

Il ne fallu qu'un instant à l'énergique jeune fille pour dévaler la colline qu'ils montaient péniblement depuis une demi heure, et rejoindre sa sœur en évitant les deux garçons qui se chamaillaient.

_ Oui, grande sœur ? Fit elle d'un air joyeux.

_ Euh...On va faire une pause , lui dit sa soeur , épuisée.

_ Tu m'énerves ! Cria Black*Star. Je vais te faire bouffer tes vêtements, t'aura moins chaud !

_ Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas fatiguée ! Répondit Patty, étonnée.

_ Tais toi ! Tes grognements discordants me fatiguent ! Gronda Kid.

_ Eh bien moi si , répondit Liz.

_ Moi, je...

_ Euh...

_ VOS GEULES ! »

Le silence se fit tandis que Patty prenait une forte inspiration, prête à crier une deuxième fois au cas où. Finalement, elle ajouta, avec son sourire habituel :

« _ Il faut marcher, d'accord ? Il faut sauver Soul et Maka ! »

Les quatre autres se regardèrent. Oui, bon, d'accord, la chaleur les fatiguait, mais quand même. Vaincus, ils suivirent calmement Patty qui cavalait en tête, épuisés par la chaleur. Malgré tout, Black*Star pensait de toute ses forces à secouer sa cape dans tous les sens, veillant amicalement sur le goût esthétique de Kid.

Finalement, au pris de terrible efforts, ils gravirent les derniers mètres. En haut de la colline, miracle, quelques arbustes apparaissaient. Brusquement, quelques mètres plus loin, une forêt sortait de terre. Ebahis, ils la regardèrent un moment sans bouger. Finalement, Kid lança :

« _ Eh, vous voyez ? On dirait un arrêt de bus. »

Ils se rapprochèrent. En effet, c'était un arrêt de bus. Il était à l'entrée d'un bois feuillu qui tranchait avec le paysage désolé qui lui faisait face. A l'entrée de cette forêt, il y avait également un panneau. Tsubaki et Kid allèrent voir, pendant que Black*Star tentait de décider quoi, de la poussière où des arbres, le mettait le mieux en valeur, que Liz se reposait à l'ombre et que Patty sautillait déjà dans les bois.

« _ Eh bien, murmura Kid en lisant...On est dans l'une des premières forêts artificielle du désert . A partir de là, la forêt s'étend sur...Tant que ça ?

_ On ne doit plus avoir l'impression d'être dans le désert, une fois dedans, nota Tsubaki.

_ Je pense que c'est le principe...Le problème... »

Il soupira.

« _ C'est que je ne sais pas si c'est là que Maka s'est arrêtée. Père leur a envoyé des messages pour leur dire à quel arrêt descendre, et je n'en ai aucune trace. Si ça se trouve, on y est, ou alors, il faut qu'on marche. »

Il appela les autres, et il fallut convaincre Black*Star de se mettre à l'ombre parce que, non, il n'avait pas besoin de prouver sa résistance en restant au Soleil, on sait à quel point ta résistance est incroyable, s'exclamait Tsubaki.

« _ Bon, il faut qu'on parle, commença Kid. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ignore à quel arrêt Maka et la nouvelle arme sont descendus. Je propose qu'on cherche des indices de leur passage ici. Des questions ?

_ Pourquoi tu parles comme si t'étais le chef ?! S'insurgea Black*Star.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Patty en souriant.

_ Black*Star, il ne voulait pas dire ça...

_ C'est quoi, là bas ? »

Kid fit signe aux autres de se taire, et Tsubaki plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Black*Star d'un air désespéré.

« _ Quoi, Liz?

_ Là, le truc qui brille, fit la blonde, d'un ton las. Je me disais, c'est peut être un indice. »

Le garçon se leva dans la direction que lui indiquait la jeune fille. Dans un buisson qui semblait exactement pareil que tous ceux qui l'entourait, un minuscule éclat paraissait plus fort que les relfets qui couraient sur les feuilles. Par chance, la forêt laissait passer un rai de lumière, qui tombait sur ce qui brillait. Kid n'eût qu'à bouger un peu les feuillages pour trouver ce qui brillait autant. Une moto, dissimulée sous l'arbuste. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à qui elle était exactement. Mais il en avait déjà vu une exactement pareille, et il était quasiment sûr de ne pas se tromper en se disant que peu de personne ayant la même moto que Soul Eater avaient fait une petite pause dans le désert du Nevada dernièrement. Avec un sourire, il lança :

« _ Je crois que je sais où ils sont ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

« _ Il fait bon, n'est-ce pas ? Désirez vous un vin pour profiter de ce moment ? »

Le petit vieil homme regardait en souriant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Assise sur un haut siège confortable, surélevé par une estrade, elle se tenait droite dans sa longue robe noire. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par des éclats argentés, et une énorme pierre précieuse brillait sur sa poitrine. Arachné s'était faite belle, ce soir.

« _ Oh, remettez moi un peu de ce Romanée-Conti, je vous prie. C'est un si beau spectacle. »

Et il était peut-être possible de qualifier le spectacle de beau, en effet. Dans un énorme alambic de verre, de la taille d'un château, un liquide bleu clair bouillonnait paresseusement. Les deux portes métalliques qui le surplombaient donnaient à la surface de l'eau des couleurs argentées. Les derniers rayons du soleils enflammaient la clairière alentour, et ses reflets qui tremblaient dans le vent coloraient l'immense fiole. Tout autour, des silhouettes encagoulées et dissimulées sous des masques vaquaient fébrilement à leurs occupations, et, du haut du point de vue de la sorcière, on aurait dit le travail intense de milliers de fourmis, qui, éclairées par les reflets du liquide, paraissaient œuvrer sous l'eau .

« _ Dommage qu'il faille assombrir ce spectacle. Enfin...La noirceur a ses beautés, murmura la femme, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand est-ce que ce sera prêt ?

_ Très bientôt, dame Arachnée, sourit son serviteur. Je crois que …. Voilà le signal. »

En effet, un long « bip » trancha les bruits paresseux du bouillonnement du liquide. Les silhouettes masquées reculèrent et s'amassèrent au tout d'une construction métallique. Les nombreux fils qui partaient vers le verre s'y rejoignaient tous. Quelqu'un abaissa une manette.

La construction s'ébranla dans un grincement. Arachnée exultait en contemplant l'impressionnante scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux portes s'entrouvrirent, lentement d'abord, puis très vite. Alors, comme s'il avait attendu que les portes soient grandes ouvertes un nuage bleu, lourd, épais, se forma à la surface du liquide, et en sortit. Pendant un instant, un bleu chimique emplit le ciel. Puis, des ronronnements se répercutèrent dans toute la forêt. D'immenses ventilateurs dispersaient le nuage de loin en loin. Rapidement, il fut dissout, et il n'en resta plus aucune trace.  
Tout ceci n'avait pas duré plus que quelques minutes.

« _ C'est fait ! S'exclama Arachnée, et son sourire s'élargit au delà de la normale. C'est fait! »

Elle se dressa au milieux des acclamations des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Et, de sa voix tonnante, elle déclara, les yeux brillants d'une joie immense :

« _ Mes chers, aujourd'hui , nous retrouvons notre puissance. Ce que l'on nous a volé, nous le reprenons. Et nous allons nous en servir. »

Et, laissant les rires et les hurlements noyer sa voix, elle chuchota, d'une voix douce :

« _ Enfin. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elka entendait les acclamations au-dehors. Elle aurait mille fois mieux aimées être là-bas. En fait, Arachnophobia était une organisation plutôt sympa, pour les sorcières. Personne ne la chassait. Il suffisait d'éviter les quelques psychopathes qui se baladaient la nuit dans les couloirs mais sinon, ça allait. Et là, tout le monde fêtait un grand projet, ça devait être amusant.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix.

« _ Elka, j'ai bientôt finit, comme ma chère sœur. Tu pourras bientôt te réjouir, sourit Médusa, devinant ses pensées. L'alerte est encore maintenue ?

_ Oui, répondit la sorcière-grenouille, nerveusement . J'ai redemandé il y a dix minutes, et, apparemment, le temps de démonter les installations, ils gardent les défenses au maximum. Ils ne veulent pas que ce soit abîmé.

_ Bien. Nous n'en aurons plus longtemps besoin. Ce qui est bien avec les défenses de ma sœur, c'est qu'elles me défendent aussi...On s'entraide. »

Tout en versant un liquide dans un autre, Médusa sourit de nouveaux. Tout se passait comme prévu.

« _ Au fait, comment va le sujet d'expérience ?

_ Le suj...Ah, oui ! Il est entré dans la première phase. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, l'injection est plus rapide que la contamination par l'air. La sorcière Arachnée estime que ça va prendre une semaine pour la phase un.

_ Très bien. Continue la surveillance . Et si tu vois une araignée, cache ton visage. Va dehors, il y a peu être de la surveillance ici. »

Elka s'empressa de quitter la petite pièce étouffante. L'autre se redressa un peu sur son tabouret, et s'essuya le front. Elle réfléchissait. L'appât était prêt. Bientôt, elle aurait également un moyen de libérer cette âme dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle savait ce qu'Arachnée cherchait : mais sa sœur se trompait. Il ne suffisait pas de retrouver Asura.

Il fallait obtenir sa puissance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'aime bien les récits mystérieux 8D Ca se voit ?

Mon style d'écriture a beaucoup changé en 3 ans ?^w^ Quoique, si vous retournez en arrière, j'ai un peu modifié certains textes, donc c'est dur de comparer. Mais bon .

A la revoyure ! J'essaierai de ne vous faire patienter qu'un an. 8D


End file.
